


Time to Kill

by PrettiestStar17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Games, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettiestStar17/pseuds/PrettiestStar17
Summary: Harry and Draco have time to kill while their potion brews....(Just a drabble!)





	Time to Kill

 

“It's green. Is that right?” Harry asked, eyeing the concoction in front of him.

 “What do the instructions say?” Draco asked, both annoyed and amused at his boyfriend's millionth question.

 Harry glanced down at the parchment, locating his current step.

 “.....Green in color...peppermint smell,” he read aloud. He took a hesitant sniff. Mint enveloped his senses and a childish grin spread across his face. “I did it.”

 “And you only melted one cauldron this time. Well done.” Draco gave him a quick kiss and stood up.

 Harry ignored the jab and went back to the directions.

 “Simmer for an hour. Potion is complete when color is clear.” He turned down the cauldron’s heat and wiped away beads of sweat. “We have an hour to kill. What should we do?”

Draco's lips curled into a sly smile.

“I have an idea.”

 “Really? That'll make four straight nights.”

 “Don't make me beg, Potter.”

 Harry smirked. “I quite like it when you beg.” Draco said nothing. Harry sighed. He knew he couldn't say no. “Fine. I don't know why you enjoy getting beat every night, but let's go.”

 “I think I'll do the beating tonight,” Draco replied, holding up the Scrabble box.


End file.
